Batman: The Fries Family Returns
by Shadow At Midnight
Summary: Mr. Freeze finally finds the cure.


Author's Note: I have always felt deeply sorry for Mr. Freeze. He does all that he does to fund his search or make new machines to help him find the cure for his wife, Nora.

**Disclaimer: **Batman belongs to Bob Kane and several others. Not me.

Batman: The Fries Return

"Nora," a armored hand gently presses against the glass, "I will save you soon and we will be together again. I am close this time. My beloved. Just hold on a little bit longer." With that Mr. Freeze turned and with a pained look of longing on his face he walk towards his research.

He worked day and night over the next three days. As he could no longer eat, use the bathroom, and the amount of sleep he needed was drastically lower with his frozen body he worked with no breaks. Working himself to his icy bones. He continually tested and tested with the terminal illness that Nora has. Just as he was about to stop working and sleep for the first time in three days he checked the latest test result.

The blood he was working with that was infected with the disease was now clean. There was no trace of the virus left in the blood. Her blood. This fact struck him and he laughed joyfully for the first time in years. He, while overjoyed, knew he needed to rest. It had been too long since he slept. So against his desires to continue working now that he has that result he laid down on the bed he had in his office for just these occasions.

The next morning Freeze got up and double checked the blood and indeed the infected cells were gone. Reining in his happiness he realizes he needs to find a cure to his own situation if he is to ever properly be with Nora again. He best do it before curing Nora and she awakens to find him...like this. Getting out a special needle that he made to be able to pierce his iced-over skin. Taking off the armored glove and at the click of a hidden button on his suit the armored sleeved clicked back to his elbow. Inserting the needle into the easily spotted purple-colored vein he draws his own blood.

A few moments after the needle left his arm the hole was already frozen back over and the sleeve clicks back in place as he puts the glove back on and reattaches it to his armor. Spreading out the blood into several separate vials he puts the rest of them into a cold room to keep them cold, but not to freeze them. He looks at Nora's Cryogenic chamber and the slight beeping of her heart moniter telling him she was indeed still alive. "I have finally found your cure, my sweet. I will hold you in my arms again in just a short time," his voice riddled with strong emotions. He takes a larger amount of her blood he has and puts in the chemical compound from last night and he begs for it to work again. He watches as the chemical spreads into her blood and the antibodies within it wash over the infected cells and it in mere minutes the infected cells are completely gone.

So he begins his tests on the compound that seems to work. Heat didn't cause it to come back whether it was exposed for a short or long period of time. Cold temperatures didn't either. Time passed as he did those tests he also worked on his own cure. Having already conducted some of these tests once before he already had research to go off of and he kept getting closer. The freezing blood would warm up a few degrees then go back down again. Finally he was down to his last vial of his blood he had at the moment. He chose to work off what he had for now and researched some potential chemicals to use next that will mix well with what he has.

A week later he was certain her cure would work wonders and is even fast acting. It would thaw her out as well as it healed her and flooded her system of the terminal illness for good. All that would be left is for her to wake up. A few hours later, after a small break that involved a short nap and watching Nora for what would be one of the final times in her cryostasis, he finally narrowed down what he felt certain to be the final ingredient to his own cure.

That night he went out to collect the chemical as it was one he did not have. Inside Acme Chemical Plant he freezes the guards as he goes so they can't yell out a warning or call the police. He reaches the chemical and as he is about to poor some into a Batarang stays his hand. "Hello Batman," he states as he turns around.

"Victor. What are you doing here," the Batman asks with his usual timbre.

"Batman. I need this chemical. I cannot allow you to stop me from getting this singular chemical," Freeze tells him with clear warning.

"I can't just let you steal a chemical on a whim Victor. Give me a good reason why I shouldn't catch you right now and send you to Arkham?"

"Why Batman? So long as this does what I suspect it will...I will never need to steal another chemical again."

Batman's eyes widen visibly through his cowl. "Do you mean what I think you mean Victor?"

"Yes Batman. However this particular chemical is for my own cure. I aim to heal my condition as I have also found a cure for my beloved Nora. Now get out of my way as I collect some of this chemical and leave," Freeze states and raises his freeze canon towards Batman.

"Just this once Victor. I'll do you a favor. I hope to see you and your wife together again soon." He leaves up through the rafters and Freeze smiles lightly.

Freeze turns around and collects the chemical into a few vials and leaves for his lab. Before leaving though. He turns his head up towards the rafters as if to see Batman was still there. He was still watching. He says something just softly enough for any cameras to not pick up, but the two men could hear it perfectly. "I hope my wife and I will see you soon as well...Bruce." With that and a clearly shocked expression on Bruce's face he left as quickly as he came with vials in hand.

Immediately when he reached his lab he started his tests with the new chemical. Withing two hours he came out with a positive results. His blood warmed up to normal human temperatures and stayed. All evidence of it being anything other than normal human blood was non-existent. It WAS normal human blood. Nothing out of the ordinary. After some more tests on it and triple checking his own cure and that of his wife. Everything was perfect.

He cured himself first. That night. It caused enormous amount of pain. Which was to be anticipated. As he screamed and he thawed out. No longer being frozen. His blood returning to normal, his vitals at normal, and his skin thawing out. After four hours of agonizing torturous pain and another half hour of recovering enough to stand and move he checked himself. Drew a little blood and everything was indicative of a normal human being. Next he final got his wife out of the cryostasis chamber and set her down on the gurney.

He kissed her lips for the first time in many years. He inserted the needle into a vein where he released the cure into her system. Her heart monitor went crazy a few times, but a healthy flush returned to her she was just laying there unconscious and nothing happening he took a sample of her blood and the illness was completely gone and she was back to normal. She was breathing. Victor Fries cried silent tears of joy. Kisses her now warm lips once more. He moved her gurney as she slept next to his bed and laid down to rest.

The next morning about nine A.M. she woke up. He had been awake for about an hour. Took a shower for the first time in years and brushed his teeth. He was watching her and she moved slightly and her eyes opened. "V-Victor?" Victor wept even more than he did the previous day. Kissing her cheek and simply telling her yes over and over again.

"Yes, Nora. Yes. It is me."

**One Month Later**

"You have some guests Master Bruce," Alfred told him as he trained in the backyard.

"Really? Who are they Alfred," Bruce looked at him curiously. _"Now who would visit me at ten in the morning," he pondered._

"You must see it to believe it Master Bruce." This peaked his curiosity and so Bruce went and cleaned up some and when into the main room. Where he was shocked. Victor walks up to him and holds out his hand with his wife Nora beside him arms linked.

"I told you we would see you soon Bruce," Victor told him, laughed at his expression and gave Nora a large smile at her questioning look. Bruce took his hand and shook on it.

Authors Note 2: I hope you all enjoy reading this story as much as I did writing it. Please read and review. Tell me what you think.


End file.
